Enemy of My Enemy
by The Four Crosses
Summary: Sequel to Law and Order: Uzumaki Chronicles. It's been years since the Reaper incident and Naruto and Hinata are living happily. However they are soon dragged into a war between two mass murders and Naruto must choose the side of one of them ,who happens to be an old friend, in order to save his son.


Well it's been almost a year but the second part of this story is finally here. So here it is. Enjoy.

I do not own Naruto of Law and Order

* * *

Naruto was reading a book in his comfy chair until he heard someone running around and looked up. There he saw his son running around, happy as can be while his mother tried to stop him.

"Mind helping me?" Hinata asked. He smiled and got up. He quickly picked up his son who giggled as he hugged his father lovely. He then turned to his wife who looked flabbergasted. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Simple, he's just like me so he knows that being with me will be fun." Naruto replied.

"Oh, and I'm not fun?" Hinata asked a little ticked. Naruto laughed lightly.

"It's not that you're not fun, it's just that you're more of a secret keeper while I'm more of the guy you'd wrestle with. There's nothing wrong with that." He said. Hinata looked at him for a while then shrugged.

"If you say so." She said. She suddenly lost hold of the toy she was holding in her arms and it fell to the ground.

"Let me get that." Naruto said and retrieved it. He handed it back to Hinata who just stared at him.

"I'm not made of glass Naruto." She said.

"Well being five months pregnant means I do the heavy lifting, no excuses." He said before kissing her.

"Daddy can we play Mario Kart?" Little Ryuu asked.

"Sure Ryuu. I'll be there in a minute." Naruto said as he put down his son. He watched him run off to his room before turning to Hinata. "They grow up so fast." He said with a smile. Hinata smiled herself and said.

"They sure do. To think he was born only a little while after we got together." Hinata said.

"I think we can thank our old, if a bit unorthodox friend, for that." Naruto said.

"Wow, I almost completely forgot about him. It's been awhile since we heard from him hasn't it?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, though I don't expect any contact with him soon, if ever again." Naruto stated.

"Not that I don't appreciate what he did for us but I'm completely fine with that." Hinata said making Naruto laugh lightly. His laughter was interrupted when he heard.

"Aah!" The two looked to Ryuu's room and they both ran there. When they got there they saw as someone holding their unconscious son's body as they started to exit through the window. The person turned to them and gave them a malicious smile. They suddenly threw a card at their feet before falling through the window. Naruto quickly pulled out his Glock and ran to the window. He saw the person start to run and was about to shoot when Hinata yelled.

"Don't, you might hit Ryuu!" Naruto retracted his gun and watched as the person ran, his son in their arms. He watched for a moment, tears in his eyes and then pulled away from the window and then let out a yell of anguish. He turned to Hinata and said.

"Call the police." She nodded and ran to the phone. Naruto just stood there not knowing what to do and started to pace around. It was then that he saw the thing the kidnapper threw on the ground. It was a piece of paper. Naruto grew edgy as his memory flashed the last time such a thing was presented to him. He picked up the paper and started to look it over.

_Hello, my name is War. I am the second member of the group known as the Horsemen. I believe you have already met the first, Death, or as he likes to call himself, Reaper. Well he is the reason I'm here. You see, I rather hate that man, he's arrogance and taunting of me have led me to the want to find things that he holds dear. You and your wife held onto his interest for longer than most and so I think that your death will be enough to show him what his pride gets him. For now I will hold onto your son and wait for you to come after me. I suggest you hurry as I am not known for patience and I will soon get bored. See you soon Naruto Uzumaki, I look forward to destroying you._

_-Lord War of the Red Horse_

Naruto just stared at the piece of paper in terror. This guy was in the same group as Reaper. That meant they were of the same class of murder elite, the kind of people that took people like Sakura and spat them out. And now he had his son.

-A few hours later-

The police were coming over their house and telling Naruto and Hinata that they were doing everything in their power to find their son. The kidnapping of a captain's son wasn't just pushed to the side. The whole police department was getting on the case and the news was full of stories on the incident. Hinata was currently watching one of the stories and when a picture of Ryuu came on she started to cry. Naruto looked at his wife sitting on the couch and his face went cold and stern. He turned around and made his way to his study. He went to his desk and started to search. Finally he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. He looked at the piece of paper for a minute and then grabbed his phone. He started to dial.

7-327-3749

R-E-A-P-E-R-4-X

Reaper Four Crosses.

He put the phone to his ear and waited. He didn't have to wait long and the other line picked up.

"_**Hello?"**_

"It's Naruto."

"_**Oh Naruto, it's been so long! What can I do for you?" **_

"One of your friends kidnapped my son."

"_**Friend?"**_

"He calls himself War. He said he was one of the Horsemen in his note to me."

"_**Oh him. That's interesting."**_ Naruto growled.

"I don't care if it's the most interesting thing in the world. He did this because of you and I expect you to help me find my son!" There was a brief pause as Naruto's heart raced.

_"_**_Alright, I'll be there soon. I'll find your son Naruto, and he will be alive or else War will face my wrath and I can promise you that it's not pleasant."_ **

"I know, I've seen your wrath."

_**"Oh no Naruto, you've seen me mildly angry. My wrath levels countries."**_

"Good. I want you here as soon as possible Reaper."

"_**I'm already on my way."**_

* * *

Alright and so it returns. I hope you guys like this story as I've waited to start this for months and I can't wait to see where it goes. Well as I say, please review, alert, favorite and that good stuff that spreads the love to us fanfiction authors. Peace people, Four Crosses out.


End file.
